Kids in Love
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: The past is in the past, until something drags it back up again. When eyes meet, they draw memories from each other. When lips move, a familiar voice whispers through them. When reality returns, you are left to wonder what might have happened if you had taken another path. An AU song fic, based off the song Kids in love by MayDay Parade.
1. Sparks

**Author's Note:** SO, this is my attempt at a multi-chapter cute Avatar song fic. It is Zutara, ZukoxMai and AangxKatara, funnily enough. It is based off of the song _Kids in Love_ by _MayDay Parade_ (which happens to be my favorite band, and I plan to do more song fics for their music). This whole story is dedicated to trueturbo, for being the love of my life, who I am sharing my second year anniversary of dating with this weekend.. (hint... this is our song) Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it, along with any typo's present. THIS IS AU :D

**Posted:** July. 16, 2012

* * *

Katara sighed as she pushed open the door to her son's elementary school.

The previous evening she and Aang had received a surprising call from the principal. He had informed them that Bumi was in trouble for picking on another student. Her husband was always busy with one meeting or another, so it had been up to Katara to take the day off of work to have a meeting with the principal and the other student's parent.

"I am very disappointed in you," She said, shaking her head at Bumi as they walked down the hallway. Her son had not ceased in looking regretful since the night before. Still, he raised his face for a moment to look into hers.

"But her eyes look so pretty when she's crying," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Katara bit back a laugh, hoping that the impressionable eight year old hadn't noticed.

"That's a horrible thing to say."

As she pushed open the door to the principal's office, Katara spoke," I'm so sorry that we're late; traffic was horrible."

"That is quite alright, Mrs. Bhikshu," Principal Zhao nodded. "Please take a seat." Katara did as she was told before making eye contact with the man who sat next to her. She froze in mid-greeting.

She knew him. His face had changed, sure. It was the inevitable change of fifteen years, but it was still him.

"Katara?" He almost whispered, sending something akin to an electric shock through her.

"Zuko."


	2. Reflections

**Author's Note: **Excuses are sometimes true. My excuse for taking so long to upload this next chapter is, in fact, truthful. All my fanfics have been packed away. Most of them still are. Plus I was on vacation hahahah. Anyways, here is chapter 2. I personally love how it turned out.

**Updated: **September. 07, 2012

* * *

They had met at a party. Sort of. She was a beautiful fifteen, and he a dashing seventeen.

Katara had stepped out for some air; the stale humidity of the body packed beach house that was owned by her friend Ty Lee had begun to feel oppressing. She knew from past experience that there was a small trail leading to a short stretch of secluded beach just to the south of the house. In the dark it was difficult to find, but eventually she stumbled onto it, glad that she hadn't fallen.

The way of the beaten path was rough on her already danced-out legs; swooping at first, then making her climb a small, but steep slope. It was narrow and dark; there would have hardly been enough room to fit another person next to her, and if they had managed it, she likely would not have been able to see the details of their face. As dangerous as this would have seemed in the city, out here in the dead of night, so close to the ocean, Katara found it comforting.

To be completely honest, though she was liked well-enough and had many a friend, she liked to be alone with her thoughts more often than not. It was a sweet feeling to not only take in the beauty of the night, and the starry sky, but to be able to revel in it mentally, without being looked at in queer ways. To be able to just walk and think was quite the novelty this summer, which had been quite a busy one.

Soon she reached a little clearing. On the other end was the beginning of the sandy path that would turn into the small beach haven that she had been searching for. Anxiously she hurried over, not wanting to waste her precious minutes. Part was she realized that she was indeed, as she would have expected, a little tipsy. Ty Lee had passed around some wine, and beers, even a couple of cigarettes, and Katara, not wanting to disappoint, partook. It wasn't a large amount of consumption, but for Katara- who never drank- it may as well have been.

All this aside, she made it on to the beach without a scratch or bruise. Katara let out a sigh of contentment as her bare feet hit the sand, which had cooled with the night air. The water reflected the small sliver of moonlight as she looked out over it, casting aside the feeling of being pent-up that she had been holding inside for the past several hours.

"My goodness, it's a wonderful night," she dreamily announced aloud to herself.

"Isn't it?" And unfamiliar voice responded, causing her to jump. She spun around, looking for another person, and of course seeing nothing for the darkness.

"I didn't realize that anyone else was here," she responded cautiously. She glanced behind her, gauging how possible retreat would be if she found herself in a dangerous situation. Considering that the wooded path was the one way she knew back to civilization, if it were blocked by another being, her chances were slim to none.

"That's because I left before you, therefore arriving before you as well." There was a hint of amusement in the masculine voice, that was neither mocking or condescending. The good-humored tone, softened her initial panic to a gentle caution.

"I didn't know that anyone else besides Ty Lee knew about this place," Katara said, still trying to make out the person in her presence. Just then she spotted movement near the water. He seemed to have moved to black the reflections of the waves on purpose, just so that she could find him.

"Mai brought me here once," was the response, and all at once Katara knew who she was speaking to.

Zuko Ahihaku was the often partying, drinking, smoking, boyfriend of Ty Lee's oldest friend Mai. He was known to be a little on the wild side; with his fast car, and some might say loose morals. Katara had met him a few times, but could never quite see what pretty, yet gothic Mai had seen in him. Sure he was good looking- quite handsome, in fact- but he was quiet and never seemed to pay much attention to anything besides the books he always carried on himself. That in itself might be a turn-on, Katara had thought. She didn't know many guys who would openly read books that didn't have naked women in them.

"Zuko?" She asked shyly, as was her way of speaking to most people. "I didn't recognize your voice." He laughed.

"You wouldn't, though, would you, Buttercup," he said, and Katara had the strange feeling that he was teasing her. It made her cheeks heat, and her pride-which was great- flare. Plus he had called her Buttercup! What was the deal with that!?

"Well, we haven't had much of a chance to speak," she retorted a touch haughtily. He just laughed.

"I meant no offense Katara," he said softly. The sincere tone erased any trace of bad feelings that the girl might have felt, and she sent a smile his way; a smile which he did not catch. For, he had turned out towards the ocean and lifted his face to the dark, starry sky. Katara took a step closer, and the scent of cigarette smoke drifted from her hair.

"There have to be a million stars out there tonight," she commented.

"At least. Who knows how big the universe really is." It was one of the deep sorts of speech that made Zuko so unapproachable by other people, but now Katara did not find it so off-putting. Still, she shivered from the sheer vastness of a comment. Zuko seemed to take this as a sign that she had a chill; he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, sending a course of heat waves through her body. She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, but he was not looking at her.

Suddenly she felt the strangest feeling, and pulled herself out of his casual embrace. Though it was dark and she could barely be seen, Katara turned to hide the deepening colour of her cheeks.

"I guess we should get back," Zuko commented, grasping for her hand, and finding it. He pulled her behind him, and she let him. When he started to run, she started to laugh. All things were forgotten but the ocean air on their faces as they made their way through the trees, and back to the party.

Still, one thing had happened. A change had occurred in Katara that she would not think about until days later, and then be sure that she was just imagining it. She would admit that she no longer believed Zuko to be someone who believed himself superior, but she _could _not believe that she had ever wanted to kiss him.


End file.
